


[狱真abo车] 助人为乐

by EmeraldRainer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRainer/pseuds/EmeraldRainer
Summary: *虽然打了cp tag 但只是身体交流*老司机调戏小朋友（？）最后玩脱的故事*abo，虽然这么说，不要在意太详细的生理设定，可能有误*作者宛如喝了假酒*设定有改，临时标记要交换体液，永久则需要在后颈腺体注入信息素





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *虽然打了cp tag 但只是身体交流  
> *老司机调戏小朋友（？）最后玩脱的故事  
> *abo，虽然这么说，不要在意太详细的生理设定，可能有误  
> *作者宛如喝了假酒  
> *设定有改，临时标记要交换体液，永久则需要在后颈腺体注入信息素

狱原昆太觉得自己像是被猎捕的猎物。

尤其是看到对方在蛇一样金色的眼睛时。他撑在他身上，滑落下的发丝像是黑色的瀑布。真宫寺背对着灯，看不清表情，眼睛却是亮的，身上的信息素也浓郁的刺人。  
若是只看体格或力气，或许一百个真宫寺也没有办法对他产生威胁。只是气势与精神上交锋从来与体格无关，狱原盯着对方像带着侵略性的眼睛，下意识偏开头紧张的吞了吞口水。  
而对方像是感觉很有趣一样，笑了。  
「你在害怕我吗？昆太君？」  
「不，不是的！昆太只是有点不太明白……对不起！昆太是笨蛋！」  
狱原紧闭着眼这么回答。然后他听见身上人一如既往的、奇怪的轻笑。额头上痒痒的，那大概是对方缠绕着绷带的手指，替他拨开被汗水浸湿的额发。他隐约间听见了'真是纯洁无垢呢'之类的的评价，让他忍不住想偷偷睁开一条缝看着他。  
「还真是少见呢。明明昆太君你是ALPHA不是吗？不用紧张到把眼睛都闭起来吧？我正如我之前所说的，只是来请求你的帮助而已哦」  
这看起来可不太像。不过或许是天生的奉献精神与使命感作祟，狱原心中那想要保护别人、想要帮助别人的心情立刻涌现了出来。不过，在那之前还有一个问题要解决。  
「真宫寺君，那个，面罩不要紧吗？真宫寺君平常都是把脸藏起来的，昆太觉得绅士不应该做出盯着看这么失礼的事情……」  
「哦呀？…………原来你是在在意这个啊」  
现在，真宫寺脸上并没有平常所带的那诡异而阴森的面罩。平常被遮挡住的、下面部的肌肤普通的裸露着，体现出稍许有些不健康的苍白来。如果狱原现在睁开眼的话，就能看见平时躲藏在面罩后的嘴微张着，整个人脸上露出一副吃惊的神情来。  
「…没事的，只是有些特殊原因暂时拿掉了而已。当然，如果可以的话，希望狱原君能为我保守这个秘密。」  
狱原听见对方小声嘟囔着像是'毕竟带着的话这种时候不方便'、'这种时候果然不能让姐姐在'这类为他听不懂的话。狱原小心的睁开眼，目光尽量不去接触对方之前在面罩底下的部分。毕竟说了希望能保守秘密的话，也就是并不希望被人看见吧？  
「那么继续说回刚才的话题吧。虽然我本来以为我这样子过来你就能理解了，看来还需要稍许解释一下呢…昆太君，你是ALPHA，那么应该听说过OMEGA的发情期吧？」

*  
现在，他坐在床边，真宫寺跨坐在他身上，埋首与他的颈间，两个人的肌肤间就隔了两层薄薄的浴衣，对方高到不正常的体温隔着布传来。信息素的味道让他眩晕，连呼吸都不由自主的变重。  
「真、真宫寺同学，果然昆太觉得还是有些奇怪……唔」  
被轻轻啜咬的喉结让狱原的话有些断断续续，而在某个不可言说部位上有意无意的磨蹭更是让他面红耳赤。他的上半身避无可避，颇有些被逼入绝境的错觉。  
「嗯？昆太同学不愿意帮我么？还是…让你不舒服了呢？」  
尾音是上挑的，总觉得带着调情的味道。真宫寺的手撑在狱原的身侧，显示出一股富有侵略性而又依赖的味道来。  
「不是的！昆太非常想帮助真宫寺同学！只、只是，昆太觉得绅士好像不应该随便做这种事情……」  
「嘛，虽然世间普遍认为性行为应当有着特殊的意义，就我个人来说，性欲本也就是人类的千万种欲望之一。当然，我并不是要否定欲求本身，而且我觉得欲望与心的链接也是非常重要的……不过，考虑到发情期所带来的影响，在没有抑制剂的情况下，也只能选择'临时标记'了不是吗？」  
「那个，太难了昆太听不懂啊、真宫寺君说要让昆太帮你，昆太到底要怎么做呢？把那个叫发情期的东西打倒就可以了吗？」  
这次真宫寺的动作停下来，他像鉴宝似看着对方满面通红却诚恳无辜的脸，忍不住笑了起来。  
「嘛，虽然我知道昆太同学从小在森林里长大，对于社会的一般性常识有所缺乏，但是我也没有想到居然会缺乏到这种地步了呢」  
「不过，不管怎么样毕竟昆太君你是ALPHA呢。具体要做些什么，想必ALPHA天生的天性和欲望是比我更好的老师……因此，我的回答是，昆太君完全追随你的心与欲望、尽情的放纵自我，想做什么做什么就好。想必这样的你一定能展现出不同于平常的人类之美吧？」  
「哎，哎？」  
望着对方似懂非懂、充满迷惑的脸，真宫寺稍微地撑起身体，在他耳畔轻声低语：  
「当然，什么都不做也是可以的哦。那么，昆太君就请放松，把你自己的全部交给我吧——」  
「虽、虽然不是很明白，总之昆太只要像这样待在这里就好了吗？」  
「库库库……你就先当做是这么一回事吧。不过不用担心，不会给你带来后续的麻烦的。毕竟如果是被永久标记的话我这边也很困扰呢。再说我这边也已经有喜欢的人了……」  
真宫寺的音量逐渐降低，句尾消失在空气中。而狱原则是听从什么都不做的建议，紧紧的闭着双眼，绷紧的身体一动不动，看起来倒像是个要英勇就义的战士一样。  
像是对失去了视觉的补偿，身体的其他感官则越发的敏锐起来。他能够嗅到自己的、带着草木气息的信息素像是被对方引诱着一样，逐渐浓郁起来；他能够感受到对方灵巧的手指顺着领口一路向下，灵活的解开浴衣腰间的衣结；他也听见了对方压抑着的、难耐的喘息，也听见自己逐渐加速的心跳声；暴露在空气中的肌肤有稍许的寒冷，而有什么温软湿润的——  
狱原被吓了一跳，也顾不上许多，他猛然睁开眼：

他看见真宫寺埋首与他股间，吞吐着的身影。  
对方的眼是半闭着的，他甚至能看见对方的睫毛微微颤动。现在他也顾不得是不是不应该看真宫寺被挡起来的脸了，对方平常在面罩下躲藏着的、看起来有些无血色的嘴唇轻吻着他的阴茎，舌头描绘着柱身凸出的青筋。真宫寺是半跪在地板上的，像是刻意做出一种被驯服的姿态来，或者说，人们对于OMEGA的刻板的姿态来。  
狱原的脸几乎是立刻就红了，他下意识的伸出手去，不知道是不是应该把对方推开。而真宫寺似乎是察觉到了他的反应，无意又刻意的吸吮狱原伞状的阴茎头，含着流出的银液刻意地发出吞咽声。真宫寺整个含住这个柱体，尽量让这个大尺寸的家伙更加深入。温暖的舌，温暖的口腔，以及，温暖而越发浓郁的信息素——  
「真、真宫寺同学！」他忍不住大喊了起来，下意识的把对方的头推开，立刻却又觉得非常失礼而止不住道歉「对不起！昆太弄痛你了吗！」  
经过刚才那一番'服务'，狱原的阴茎亮晶晶的泛着淫靡的水光。托刚刚真宫寺卖力舔弄'那里'的小孔所致，代表着兴奋的前列腺液正滴滴哒哒的顺着紫红的柱身流出；而积存在真宫寺口中没有来得及咽下的前列腺液混着唾液在嘴角拉出银丝，顺着白皙的脖颈一路流到锁骨。  
「……那倒是没有，我也没有想因为这种事情就责备你，不过……」  
但多少还有些被打断的不爽，真宫寺伸手虚握住对方的阴茎。绑着绷带的手指磨蹭着柱身，食指颇有些恶意的在小孔附近弹了一下，让狱原忍不住的一哆嗦。  
「……希望你下次起码跟我打一下招呼呢。」  
「那、那个，真宫寺同学，脏……」  
狱原的声音越来越小，看起来倒像是受了委屈的小孩子。真宫寺不由自主的叹了口气：  
「……总觉得我好像在欺负小孩一样……嘛或许真的是这样呢。库库库，不过昆太同学，你不是也开始兴奋起来了吗？」  
不知道是不是错觉，狱原的脸的确更红了。不过'那里'的确是在刚刚的口交和信息素的双重影响下变得非常'坚挺'以及'斗志昂扬'。泛紫的青筋暴凸出来，看上去有些骇人。  
「不过，也是我没有能充分考虑到昆太君你的情况呢。既然你这么不好意思的话……要不然，昆太君你把眼睛蒙起来好了？」  
「……哎？」  
*  
现在，狱原昆太的眼睛上蒙了一层薄纱，现在现实世界的一切都对他都像是雾里看花了。  
只是失去了视觉，其他感官就更加敏锐。而且这份脱离了现实的错觉，让他的头脑更加混沌。他觉得逐渐有什么欲望，原始的欲望正从他的心底升起，那是属于野兽般的、侵犯、占有，是最原始的欲望。  
而现在，虽然看不见，身下人大抵是在进行他刚才还未做完的'工作'。柔软而温暖的是对方的口腔、唇与舌，刚才的画面不由自主的出现在他的脑海，有什么正在突破他的理性而出。  
水声。吸吮声。吞咽声。一切充满情色又淫靡的声响。他甚至怀疑自己的阴茎已经深入到对方的喉咙，他听见对方费力而又被堵塞住的喘息，带着压抑又渴求的味道。  
而另一边，发情期所带来的高热也几乎要灼烧掉真宫寺所有的理智了。他的口腔被占满了，而那东西还在膨胀深入，黏黏糊糊的液体灌满了他的口与喉。吞咽不及的部分顺着下巴滴落到狱原的大腿上，濡湿了床单的一角。

（「差不多了…吧……？」）  
真宫寺费力吐出对方尺寸超出常人的阴茎，有些力竭的攀住对方的肩膀。  
「转过去，躺到床上吧……」  
狱原听话的照做。现在他坐在床头，半倚着床头的墙。无法获得视觉方面的信息让狱原忍不住有些紧张，汗水顺着他的额头沿着鼻梁留下，他眨眨眼，发现不知道是不是流汗的缘故，那布条顺着他的眨眼落下来一半。  
于是他再度获得了一半的视野。他看见真宫寺背对着他、跨坐在他腿上的身影。他的阴茎抵住了着什么软和的东西，而床的一角放着被濡湿了的、不知道什么时候被脱下的深绿色内裤。而他用模糊的视线看向背对着他的真宫寺，看见对方被情欲所染红的皮肤，看见对方泛着粉色的耳朵尖。

「……唔…………」  
—tbc—


	2. Chapter 2

……好大。  
虽然是已经在心理和身体上做好了各种各样的准备，但是实际上的尺寸远超出脑中的构想。真宫寺用手指撑开肉穴，缓慢的坐下身子，感受自己的内部一点点被填满贯穿。  
（……贸然坐下去的话，会不会死啊……）  
纵然是在这方面接受能力特别强的omega也不由得胆战心惊。真宫寺努力放松，动作极慢的、试图让自己一点点适应。被放慢的动作意外的耗费精力，支撑着自己体重的小腿忍不住发抖痉挛。甜美和痛苦混杂在一起，化为苦闷的汗液顺着额角留下。  
肉壁被撑到了极限。真宫寺甚至能感受到对方阴茎的形状和上面鼓起的青筋。交合处则是溢满了是不知道属于谁的、透明而粘稠的液体。生殖本能所带来的快感逐渐冲破了理智，把痛觉也变成了愉悦。前列腺被按压磨蹭，他的手也忍不住摸上了自己的柱身。  
现在，他们总算是'合为一体'了。真宫寺坐在狱原的胯骨上，腰酸腿软，他需要一点时间来休息。屋子里满是信息素和被压抑的喘息。真宫寺转头，看见狱原紧盯着自己的、血红色的眼睛，他反手摸索着握住了对方的手。  
狱原昆太的手很大，是经过日晒，自然而健康的浅褐色。上面有着符合他身份的、在户外自然而然产生的茧和伤痕。这双手被牵引着，由大腿外侧一路向上，途经胯骨，最终落在真宫寺的腰上。而真宫寺放松身体，把自己陷落到那双手中去。  
「狱原同学……」喘息声中含着分不清是真实抑或伪造的无助「…………帮帮我」  
狱原昆太立刻理解这个事实。真宫寺说的对，他的本性，他的血脉，他心中的火都在告诉他应该做些什么。他的手不由自主的攥紧，换来一声低低的惊呼。他帮着他抬起身体然后再度落下，肉体碰撞的声音和着淫靡的水声让人心醉神迷，肠壁吸吮着他的阴茎，温暖而柔软的包裹着它，而狱原掌中是真宫寺试图放松，却仍旧绷紧着的身体。  
征服和拥有的快感令人沉迷。  
现在，屋子里的空气起了点变化。蔷薇的花香逐渐的变得甜美了起来，像是将被摘采、逐渐变得成熟的果实。而草木的气息则逐渐浓郁，像是来自森林深处的、对迷途的旅人发出的邀请。狱原弯着身子，脸上带着情欲的红潮，他的理智已经几乎要被腐蚀干净了。  
而真宫寺也没好多少，一次次对深处的冲击几乎要让他融化，他甚至错觉能摸到小腹上被冲撞的凸痕。透明的液体在打桩般的冲击下变成了粘稠的泡沫，带着些许疼痛的喘息声逐渐变成难以抑制的甜美呻吟。现在，与其说狱原来帮助他，不如说是他被狱原所带领着。真宫寺整个人被捉住了腰，失去力道瘫软在对方身上。  
大约是经过了几百次的抽插之后，真宫寺多少也到达极限了，他的身体绷紧了，小穴也忍不住的痉挛收缩，随着低低的呻吟射出了一股乳白色的液体。而狱原也没好多少，本来就到达极限的阴茎又被刺激了这么一下，几乎是立刻就精关失守。狱原把头埋在真宫寺颈间，不由自主的在对方体内射出了白浊的精液。  
ALPHA的精液很多，真宫寺觉得有种被灌满的错觉。不过随着双方高潮的结束，他能够逐渐感受到自己的头脑逐渐变得清明。蔷薇的味道已经很淡了，现在真宫寺闻起来更多的是草木与森林的气息——属于狱原的，这代表着临时标记的成功以及发情期的暂时退却。他试图扶着狱原的肩膀起身，彻底结束这场性事——本来应该是这样的。  
「……哎？」  
突然间，狱原搂着他的腰、向前一扑。理所当然的，两个人都倒在床上，而真宫寺的脸埋在不知道什么时候被扔到床尾的被子上，狱原在他背后、紧紧的压在他身上，他的后穴还含着狱原的阴茎。  
「……？狱原同…………唔！」  
剩下的话语消失在呻吟中。他感受到颈后的腺体被轻轻舔舐啜咬，这刺激就像是电流一样，一瞬间就让他的身体瘫软了下来。失控的惊恐感笼罩住了他，要知道虽然理论上永久标记的成立是需要双方的同意，但实际上虽然稀少，强制成功的案例的确是存在的。  
他试图侧过头去看看对方、说点什么，但这一刻他才注意到后穴中本来应该已经瘫软的阴茎已经渐渐的回复了坚挺。虽然在alpha中'再来一次'的情况并不算太少见，但他本以为狱原是被自己的信息素强制引导，所以并不会是其中的一员的。  
「……冷、冷静点……别被信息素所控制…………」  
真宫寺的声音早就因为刚才的'激烈运动'而变得沙哑，他现在连头都不敢回，他的腺体被轻轻啜咬着，一个不小心或者剧烈的动作说不定就会被弄破。而狱原——他甚至都没有听见真宫寺说的话，他只是追随着自己的本能，追随着对方的信息素。在这个意义上，后颈的腺体对他有着无与伦比的吸引力。  
咬下去吧，咬下去吧。狱原听见有个声音这么说。但最后一根名为理智的弦还勉强维系着，告诫着他，这是不行、不能做的行为。于是作为补偿行为，他仔细的轻啜，舔舐着那片腺体，浑然不知这个动作给他身下的家伙带来多大的心理压力。  
而对真宫寺来说，不仅是心理压力，生理上的压力也无法被忽略。因为发情期的暂时退却，痛觉再一次压倒了快感。狱原腰动的很慢，却让真宫寺有种连肠肉都要被带出的错觉。刚刚灌进去的精液随着动作被挤压了出来，顺着交合处逐渐流到大腿内侧和床单上。  
放松。真宫寺对自己说。用深呼吸来进行自我调整，试图更好的接纳对方。但是疼痛和紧张却不由自主的让身体僵硬。他庆幸着已经沙哑的喉咙好歹不会让他无法自控的惨叫出声。  
狱原的速度逐渐加快，精囊撞击肉体的声音听起来糟糕又淫乱。不算新的床铺被折腾的吱呀作响，而真宫寺趴在那里，整个身体早就无力支撑。无论是后面的活塞运动还是对腺体的直接刺激都让他筋疲力尽，没有血色的唇微张着，木然的随着狱原的动作不由自主的呻吟。  
但是毫无疑问的，作为一个omega，情欲和快感又逐渐的回到了他的身上。后穴不由自主的分泌出液体，和白色的浊液混做一团。只是被含住的腺体让人胆战心惊，让他无法完全放松的去享受。  
（……唔？）  
真宫寺整个人猛地瑟缩了一下。一直大起大落一冲到底的狱原像是发现了什么，在途中的一块区域开始来回磨蹭。  
因为刚刚突如其来的冲撞，狱原的犬牙刺破了对方后颈的腺体，薄薄的血珠渗了出来，随后被狱原舔掉。真宫寺现在一动也不敢动了，性交的快乐中交织着宛如灭顶的恐惧让他忍不住的轻轻发抖。  
更让他害怕的是，狱原正在磨蹭的'那地方'，那里正有一条缝隙再缓缓张开，那是他的生殖腔口。纵使心里有百般的不愿意，身体却直白坦率的反映出了自己的需求。现在，腔口已经逐渐打开，甚至分泌出了透明的粘液，做好了一切迎接庞然大物进入的准备。  
「拜、拜托，等、稍微等一——」  
声音消失在剧烈的喘息和呜咽中，巨大的冲击和痛感让真宫寺甚至连惨叫都发不出来。眼前一片模糊，大约是因为疼痛而引发的生理性泪水的关系吧。  
现在真宫寺已经忍不住的全身颤抖了，被人操进生殖道对他来说也是第一次，对这种意味着被完全占有的情况的恐惧深埋在任何omega的本能之中。他意识到事情已经逐渐，或者说完全的失控了。  
而另一方面，狱原其实什么也没想。他只觉得自己进入了一个更加窄小细腻的地方，穴内的嫩肉一抽一抽的，像是在吸吮他的阴茎。他的腰缓慢抬起，几乎将整个柱体都抽离了生殖腔，而后带着少许血丝的肉茎又猛的冲刺进去，巨大的冲击让身下的人哀叫连连。  
现在，主动权已经完全翻转。真宫寺已经完全缴械投降，但讨饶的话语完全被身后的冲撞给碾压成了破碎的呻吟。而这个呻吟逐渐变得甜美，omega的生殖本能让这份痛苦也逐渐变得令人愉快。  
些许是已经射过一次的关系，这次的时间比之前更长，久到若不是腰被狱原搂住了，真宫寺早已经瘫软在床上的地步。他的意识有点模糊，却又因为身后激烈的性事而无法沉眠。没有被照顾的阴茎可怜的硬着，像是快要坏掉一样哆哆嗦嗦吐出了亮晶晶的前列腺液。  
终于，在真宫寺彻底的失去意识之前，他听见了狱原低低的吼声。狱原把整个人都贴在他身上，双臂紧紧搂着他的腰，首埋在他颈间，胯下的肉棒也顶进了他生殖腔的最深处，把他的整个穴口堵的严严实实。  
然后，是真宫寺再次无法压抑的惨叫，本来已经被扩张到极致的腔道再一次被强行拓宽，一个圆圆的球状物逐渐出现在狱原的阴茎上。那是alpha的结，是alpha享受和想要侵占的证明，是为了防止omega逃跑、确定能在对方体内注入精液的装置。真宫寺的脖颈扬起，手紧紧的抓住被子，脚尖绷紧了，浑身些微的痉挛。  
……进来了。真宫寺思绪有些朦胧的这么想。alpha成结之后的射精量比之前要大得多，这次被灌满的感觉可不是错觉，被阴茎填满的腔体加上大量的白液甚至让他的小腹微微凸起。alpha成结后的射精时间也比之前要长得多，被长时间中出的快感也忍不住让他在中途泄了出来。  
大约过了十几分钟，alpha的结逐渐消退。像是抚慰鼓励配偶的兽类一样，狱原轻轻的用脸颊磨蹭、亲吻对方的发旋和鬓角，慢慢把软掉的茎身从真宫寺的身体里拔了出来，那些被堵住的精液立刻就争先恐后的从已经红肿充血的穴口涌了出来，让本来就已经乱糟糟的床单更加的一塌糊涂。而真宫寺几乎是瞬间就瘫软在了床上，他激烈的喘息着，甚至累的连凝聚视线的焦点都做不到。  
狱原轻轻的帮他拍着后背，给他一点时间来回复体力。而真宫寺则已经要快速的进入梦乡。他现在连一根指头都动不了，疲劳和松软的被子对他来说是天然的催眠剂。他的呼吸逐渐变缓，黑暗开始笼罩了他的意识和精神，逐渐的连思考也做不到了。  
但在下一秒，真宫寺的双眼睁大了。他感觉到对方有力的拥抱，强健的心跳；感觉到对方温柔的信息素，是树林的气息。彼此的体温紧紧交融，而在后面，有什么熟悉的东西正在摩擦他的股间——

「…………哎？」  
……

*  
「……」  
「……」  
「……」  
「……真的很对不起！真宫寺君！！」  
「…………嘛，我也没准备因此而责备你，毕竟让你遵循本性也是我自己说的，现在想想alpha的第一次一般都是多次且长时，果然我当时也是因为发情期不太清醒了吧……」  
「呜！但是无论如何，这、这都绅士不应该做的事情，真宫寺君最后都……」  
「啊，关于这个，我这边也没有受到什么实际上的伤害，而且也成功度过了发情期，昨天晚上到后面其实我也记忆不太清晰了……」  
「唔，其实，昆太也记不太住了……」  
「嘛，最大的问题就是你……唔……在我的………………」  
「…………」  
「…………」  
「……没，没事的，没有永久标记的情况下受孕率是非常之低、低的」  
「真宫寺君！？你没事吧！！哪里不舒服吗！你的脸色好差啊」  
「……大、大概」  
「你抖的好厉害！！果然是不舒服吧，昆太带你去医院！」  
「！等一下，不行啊，起码让我洗个澡！！」

—end—


End file.
